memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gorn Hegemony
Federation-Gorn relations I thought I heard somewhere that the Gorn were allies with the Federation... Could we get a ref in here? -- Redge | ''Talk'' 19:49, 20 Aug 2004 (CEST) :I don't remember where, I just thought I heard somewhere that it was relatively trusting relationship. Oh well. 2 of 4 | ''Talk'' ::The Federation has a colony on Cestus III again, which the Gorn previously claimed as their space, by the time "The Way of the Warrior" came around, so I guess relations got a bit friendlier. Alex Peckover 18:47, Aug 23, 2004 (CEST) "Hegemony" Was the name "Gorn Hegemony" derived from a canon source, or some other licensed material. We can't really give article space to this title unless the name "Gorn Hegemony" for their government was mentioned in a dialogue, graphic or possibly shotting script for a filmed production. Any other source would make it non-canon, and necessitate the deletion or renaming of this article -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 23:49, 20 Oct 2004 (CEST) :Having just watched "Arena" (so that I could prepare the summary), I can state positively that the Gorn system of government is not named in that episode. When I edited Cestus III, I left the reference to "Gorn Hegemony" alone because I wasn't certain that "Hegemony" didn't come from the cited DS9 material. -- Balok 03:42, 21 Oct 2004 (CEST) :I can say with some certainty that "Gorn Hegemony" is not mentioned in DS9, so I believe it is only mentioned in Star Charts. The same applies to the Talarian Republic and the Tzenkethi Coalition. -- EtaPiscium 07:43, 21 Oct 2004 (CEST) This will be deleted unless any evidence of the "Gorn Hegemony" being mentioned in canon (a valid resource) -- otherwise, the term "hegemony" (or "alliance") is not admissible as part of a Gorn article title on this site -- Captain Mike K. Bartel : I believe 's reference would suffice to meet the burden of proof for recreation of this content. — THOR 16:48, 16 Apr 2005 (UTC) :: What was that reference Thor? --Rebelstrike2005 18:21, 16 Apr 2005 (UTC) ::: Harrad-Sar mentioned that the beverage (Mirador?) he was serving to Captain Archer and Reed: ::: "This, is from a planet in the Gorn Hegemony." ... "However, they brew the finest Mirador in the five systems." — THOR 19:38, 16 Apr 2005 (UTC) :::: Cool. And I wonder if mirador has something to do with the Miradorn? - Rebelstrike2005 19:40, 16 Apr 2005 (UTC) :::I highly doubt it...as if we need anymore speculation around here....--Gvsualan 07:03, 17 Apr 2005 (UTC) "Family Business" Cite The article mentions that the Federation and the Gorn were moderately friendly and cites for the claim. However, I've looked over the script and the transcript and can find no mention of the Gorn. Is there something I've missed, or is it a misstatement that should be removed? Aholland 18:08, 1 June 2006 (UTC) :Just read the Background Information on the episode page. -- Ⓚⓞⓑⓘ 18:58, 1 June 2006 (UTC) Thanks, but that information can also support the claim that the Federation was able by military force to push the Gorn out of the Cestus system. Or that, like the Cardassians, the Federation and the Gorn worked out a deal on border systems that works, but still leaves them enemies. All three are equally valid speculation. I was actually looking for something that explicitly said the Gorn and the Federation were friendly, not simply that Cestus III had a Human colony on it as a result of undisclosed reasons. If that is all that exists, then all we can say is that Cestus III had a Human settlement that was not immediately attacked by the Gorn for unknown reasons. Anything else from the episode? Aholland 19:09, 1 June 2006 (UTC) ::Apparently the Okudas came to the same conclusion: "Misunderstandings with the Gorn were eventually resolved, and the planet was colonized by Federation settlers. In mid-2371, the colonists on Cestus III formed a league of six baseball teams. Two of the teams were the Cestus Comets and the Pike City Pioneers." from the main text of the 1997 edition of the Star Trek Encyclopedia. --Jörg 19:36, 1 June 2006 (UTC) Great! Then let's go ahead and reference the Encylopedia (appropriately noted) rather than just the episode since that is where the data originates. Aholland 19:45, 1 June 2006 (UTC) :::Might be worth putting a cite to the Encyclopedia into the episode BG information, and noting both sources in the Gorn article. Just to be a bit more complete and all. -- Sulfur 19:55, 1 June 2006 (UTC) Valid Resource Problem The line from the encyclopedia about having cordial relations in the 24th century is a prime example of the encyclopedia taking liberties with canon. Since it is apparent no such reference has been made, should we take it out of the article, and add it to meta-trek italics? Jaz talk 05:55, 2 June 2006 (UTC) :I'd be okay doing that. However, as the Encyclopedia is a permitted resource - as a whole - either way is acceptable, I believe if it is noted properly. If you feel strongly about it, make the change. :) Aholland 11:20, 2 June 2006 (UTC) ::But one of the reasons that we have Memory Alpha is to avoid making the mistakes the Encyclopedia made before us -- this was one of the founding precepts that we not be an online sequel to that work. this is yet another problem I have with corraling every inaccuracy and mistake under one blanket term like "permitted resource" -- Captain M.K.B. 14:22, 2 June 2006 (UTC)